


[Podfic] If Only

by RsCreighton



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, B.A.R.F. | Binarily Augmented Retro Framing, Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Fluff and Angst, Fun and Games, Healing, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Past Mind Control, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-15 02:37:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13603791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: The Avengers have tracked down the Winter Soldier and brought him into the fold, but Bucky isn't really back yet and Steve's hurting from the distance between him and his first love - and then there's the whole thing with Tony.It's okay though, they'll figure it all out...probably.





	[Podfic] If Only

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [If Only](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13596528) by [Wix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wix/pseuds/Wix). 



Cover Art provided by Annapods  <3  | 

## Streaming Audio

### If Only: 2:52:45

  
[Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201802/%5bMCU%5d%20If%20Only.mp3)  


## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201802/%5bMCU%5d%20If%20Only.mp3) | **Size:** 159 MB | **Duration:** 2:52:45
  * [M4B](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201802/%5bMCU%5d%20If%20Only.m4b) | **Size:** 137 MB | **Duration:** 2:52:45

  
---|---


End file.
